The Beginning
by ButterflyCryx
Summary: Let's go back to the beginning, when Amy was first pregnant with P.J and Bob Duncan actually had hair. Read & Review, my darlings.


**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is a one-shot about Amy and Bob's first pregnancy experience. This is how it all began (in my head, anyway). I REALLY hope you all enjoy it and review!**

**Story Title: The Beginning**

**Written By: ButterflyCryx**

* * *

Cold, foggy air swarmed inside the silver Honda as seventeen year old Amy Duncan, whom was 5 months pregnant, complained.

"Bob! Its freezing in here, Jeez!" She exclaimed while rubbing her gloved hands together. She had her mothers favorite white coat on and her fathers black wool sweater underneath. Both clothing items, unfortunately, failed to help her current condition. Bob, however, had a black sweatshirt and his fathers huge army coat and both managed to keep him warm. The two teens had spent the morning at their public high school, attempting to make up some missing work and improve their grades. Since the bomb dropped about Amy being pregnant, things weren't so easy for the couple. Too scared to show her face in school, Amy had stopped going for a whole month. Bob had felt the same way but remained by her side and vowed that they would get through their situation together. They had spent the past few weeks working extra hard in school, despite skipping some days because of Amy's morning sickness or the overwhelming hormones she dealt with.

Bob, who was outside the car and searching for something in the trunk, heard his girlfriend and immediately approached her window.

"What did you say?"

"I'm cold!" She yelled, right into his red-cheeked face. He sighed and walked to the cars trunk so he could close it. He got back into the driver's seat and began to drive away.

"Did you find it?" She questioned as she tugged at the zipper of her coat. She exposed her small, but noticeable belly and began to rub it.

"No" Bob simply replied while keeping his eyes on the road. Amy knew he was upset and extended her arm so she could rub his back.

"It's okay babe, I'm sure your dad will understand." Her words, as sweet as they were, didn't comfort Bob Duncan one bit. He knew his father was going to strangle him.

"It was his favorite and VERY valuable watch! My great-grandfather gave it to his father. It's been a family air-loom for decades!"

Amy could see why he was so bummed about losing it but gosh - it was just a watch.

"I know that the watch has specific meaning to you, but do you really think our baby boy or girl would want such a rusty old thing?"

Bob bit back his tongue and tried to control the anger that built up inside of him. He didn't want to yell at his pregnant girlfriend and make her mad. So instead, he didn't respond and stood silent until they arrived at his home.

* * *

"Amy, dear! You look swell!" Linda Duncan, Bob's mother shouted. She waited for the two teens in front of her porch after making a quick snack for them.

"Hey Linda, thanks" Amy said with a smile, reaching out for a hug.

"My goodness, you glow so beautifully! How's Bob been treating you lately? Is he getting you all that you need?" The concerned mother and soon-to-be grandmother asked.

"Yes, he's dealing with my constant mood-swings and food cravings just fine." Amy joked, her hearty laugh filtering the air.

"That's wonderful! Now come on in, both of you! It's cold out here!" Linda said, pointing out the obvious.

As always.

Amy gratefully stepped in and happily sighed at the warmth the house instantly brought her.

"It's so nice and warm in here. Back at my house, we only have one good heater" Amy shared while stepping into the kitchen. Taking a seat at her usual spot by the counter, Linda put a plate filled with fruits, crackers and two chocolate chip cookies in front of her.

"Gotta make sure my grandson or granddaughter is well fed, and what not!"

Bob smiled at the girls great connection while taking a seat beside Amy.

"So, Is your mother still being a b-" Linda stopped herself before using vulgar language to describe her daughter-in-laws mother.

"Is she still mad about you being pregnant? I mean, it's been five months. And what not"

Amy chewed on a cracker then cleared her throat to reply.

"Well, mom is just being mom. You know how she feels about me and Bob being together. Carrying his child doesn't exactly help."

"That's too bad. I hope she'll eventually come around to it."

Amy ate every single thing on her plate and looked at her boyfriend with a knowing smile.

"I'll get you some water" he said, receiving a slap to his chest.

"What? No water? Okay, okay. I'll get you some juice." Amy smiled widely while handing him her empty plate. Linda laughed.

"You two definitely have a very different relationship."

"Yeah, well, we wouldn't be Amy and Bob without it" the sarcastic blonde said while flashing a gorgeous smile at her mother-in-law.

* * *

"You're not staying the night?" Linda asked sadly as she watched Amy put on her sweater, then her coat.

"No, I gotta get back home. Mom is tired of me staying here and dad just misses me" she quickly informed her as she gave her a hug goodbye.

"Well, let me get Bob so he can drive you. He's probably with his father up-"

"How could you lose it?! You were supposed to give it to your son one day! It had a lot of value and meaning! I can't believe you!"

Amy frowned, knowing Bob was in big trouble with his father.

"No, it's okay. I'll just walk home. It's not too far from here anyway. Have a goodnight, Linda" Amy said before walking off the porch and heading home.

* * *

"Mom! Mom! I'm home!" Amy shouted as she entered through the front door. Her kitchen light was on, indicating that someone was there.

"Hey, I just got home so-"

Amy stopped dead in her tracks as she spotted her not too pleased mother and sad-looking father.

"What's wrong?"

"Amy, where were you all day?" Her mother questioned. Amy, with a perplexed look on her face, answered back.

"Mostly with Bob and his parents. We spent some time at school getting some work done with our teachers. Since I don't want to drop out, they're trying to keep me on track."

"Which is what you should be doing yourself. Just because you're pregnant it doesn't mean you're handicap."

Offended by her mothers hasty comment, Amy snapped back.

"And just because you're old, doesn't mean you and dad have to have such a crappy marriage."

"Excuse me? I will not tolerate you talking to me that way!" Petunia Blankenhooper snapped, giving her daughter a shocked look.

"I'm not even that old! How dare you?!"

"Okay, c'mon Ames. Let's go upstairs" Amy's father, Hank Blankenhooper said, while holding onto his daughters shoulders.

"No Hank, I'm not done with her! I got a call from your school and they said you got into a mix-up w/ your ex, Bob Diddlebock"

"So?"

"So? Amy, you slapped him in the face with a textbook! Do you know how embarrassing that is?" Petunia said.

"He deserved it ma'! He kept bothering me and my boyfriend!"

"And you're so-called 'boyfriend' couldn't take care of it himself? I mean, it's embarrassing enough that you're walking around with that belly and-"

"Oh, so I'm an embarrassment to you? Is that how you see me as? You're embarrassment of a daughter who got knocked up at seventeen?!"

Hank hated to see his little girl cry and he knew the tears were coming. He softly whispered into Amy's ear to go but she refused to move. Petunia noticed the damage she had done but continued on with her lecture anyway.

"Look, all I'm saying is, is that you have A LOT on your plate. You're a senior in high school, you're pregnant, you're good for nothing boyfriend is no help at all and getting into more trouble won't help either. I just want you to take it easy, be home more often and focus on school." Amy's tears had already fallen but she didn't care. She wanted her mom to hear what she had to say.

"I AM focusing on school! FYI, Bob is an amazing help to me and my pregnancy. I know I'm a screw-up, I know I don't make you proud but gosh, mom! I have a human growing inside of me! It's not so easy, okay?! If anything, YOU'RE the one that's no help at all!" Amy yelled, knowing the next door neighbors could hear her. She didn't care. She had plenty of other arguments with her mother, knowing the neighborhood had heard half of them anyway. She pulled away from her fathers tender grasp and paced up the stairs. She slammed her door and laid on her bed, holding her belly while crying.

"I'm sorry baby, I know I shouldn't be upset. Your grandmother is just so..."

"Critical? An annoying hag?" A familiar voice from behind her said. Amy turned and saw her father at the door. He sat on the other side of her bed and reached out to caress her face.

"Amy, honey, please. Don't listen to your mother. She's just not over the whole pregnancy thing yet." Amy stood silent while Hank continued to pass his hands over her clear, light skin. She had no blemishes at all, inheriting that from her mother's side of the family. Sniffling, she sat up. Her father took both of her hands into his and made instant eye contact.

"Don't stress yourself out by crying and being angry all the time. That baby deserves to be healthy just as much as its mommy deserves to be happy, okay? I'll handle Petunia's nonsense in the meantime" Hank said as Amy began to smile.

To her, Hank was the most outstanding father on this planet. Ever since Amy was little, she had been attached to him. He taught her how to ride her first bike, bought her, her first doll house. He even attended every single showcase she had in school. When her mother told her to do things she didn't like and not to do things she enjoyed, Frank was always there to back her up and help her out. She was daddy's little girl for sure. Sighing, Amy nodded and agreed.

"You're right daddy. I should just stay out of mom's way for a while. Maybe stay with Bob until the baby's born?"

"Amy! Now you know I wasn't suggesting that! Especially since I want my little girl home."

Amy sighed once more.

"Okay, that's a bit too much. I'll just try to stay away from her as much as possible" she said while letting go of her fathers hands.

"OR, you can just handle this situation like a young adult."

They both laughed. If there was one thing she loved the most about her father, it was his sense of humor.

"I love you baby girl."

"I love you too, daddy."

* * *

"Dad, can you just stop being so mad at me?! I didn't mean to lose the watch!" Bob shouted from across the kitchen table, fed up with his dad's B.S. His father had ignored him all afternoon and it was now the evening.

"Look at you, you don't even show sympathy towards losing what was rightfully our families! You're great-grandfather found that watch while in war! It contained real gold and symbolized a true soldier!" Frank defended as Bob rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What do you want me to do?! You already said I can't replace it! And being mad at me sure as hell won't bring it back!"

"You know what, I'm done with this. Have a nice dinner by yourself. I'm gonna go pick up your mother from the bingo hall."

With that said, Frank Duncan was gone. Bob put his face into his hands and groaned. He hated when his father was mad at him, he felt like such a disappointment. He suddenly remembered that Amy had walked home alone and he didn't even bother to call. He raced upstairs to his room, locked the door, then grabbed his phone to call her.

"Hello?"

"Babe, hey. How was your walk? I know you left a few hours ago but my dad-"

"I know Bob, it's okay. My walk was good. I got here safe."

Silence.

"Amy, he's really upset. It's frustrating me" Bob said while laying on his back. Amy too, was in her room except she was leaning against her window sill.

"It's gonna be okay. Besides, I've got bigger problems. You'll live" Amy assured, staring at the street lights that shone against every house. Bob knew that meant something happened.

"Is everything okay? Amy?"

"It's just my mother. We had another argument" she quickly informed her boyfriend.

"Another argument? Ames, you do know every time you yell the baby hears it, right? It's not good for him or her!" Bob said, his father-side already showing. Amy rolled her blue eyes.

"Yeah, I do know that. I obviously don't want to yell while this little fetus is inside of me but it's kind of hard when I have a monster of a mother."

She had a point. Bob knew the type of person Petunia was. She wasn't very fond of Bob either. Every time Amy was with him when they started dating, she always nagged on and on about "good boyfriend qualities" and how he possessed none. He dealt with it since the beginning of high school and now that they were graduating and Amy was expecting her first child at such a young age, it made matters even worse. Petunia was absolutely disgusted when she found out Amy wasn't a virgin anymore which implied that she slept with Bob. Now that she knew they were sexually active and one of Bob and Amy's sex acts led to her being pregnant, she hated Bob even more. She even blamed him for it all. It didn't change their mind though. They didn't care if they were too young. They were having their baby and any other that followed. Abortion was not an option for the couple and they made that clear in their relationship.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with all of that beautiful. You don't deserve it" Bob said into the phone, making the blonde feel better.

"I love it when you call me beautiful. It's been 4 years yet it still gives me butterflies" Amy confessed, smiling widely. Bob laughed and felt his cheeks grow hot.

"You're more than just beautiful baby. You're stunningly gorgeous. Radiant. You're the most beautiful woman on this planet" he expressed, making his girlfriend blush.

"Awww Bob, I'm turning red!"

Amy giggled into the phone as a strange movement from inside of her belly startled her.

"Oh my god" she said as her hand flew to her stomach.

"What? Too much to handle?" He flirtaciously said.

"No, the baby moved! It moved!" She squealed, waiting to feel something else.

"What? Oh my god Ames! That must feel so weird... I wish I was there to feel it" he said in a sad tone. Amy sighed, wishing she could share this moment with the love of her life, the father of her unborn child.

"Me to babe. Me too."

* * *

The sun peaked through Amy's light pink curtains and reflected on her face. She began to open her eyes, which shined a pretty blue. Rubbing at them, she slowly sat up then stopped so she could check the time. 7:30 am. She was supposed to be at Bob's house by 8 so they could go to school together. She rushed out of bed and flew into her bathroom, accidentally bumping into her little brother Richard in the process.

"Hey! Watch it Ames!" He yelled as she threw a quick "I'm sorry" over her shoulder before shutting the bathroom door behind her.

Amy Blankenhooper usually spent hours in front of a mirror, admiring every feature on her face and body. But this time, she was running five minutes late and didn't want to keep her boyfriend waiting any longer. Grabbing her school bag from the dresser in her room, Amy felt a familiar presence come up behind her. She quickly turned and found Petunia standing there, arms crossed against her chest.

"School?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I better not get another call."

"You won't."

Petunia stared at her daughter, who smiled meekly at her. She sighed then approached the blonde beauty.

"I want you home as soon as school is over. No hanging out at Bob's today. Got it?"

"But ma'-"

"Give his family a break, Ames."

Amy swallowed every insult her mind had conjured and decided to just stay shut. She walked past her mother without saying a word and managed to keep herself composed while on her way to Bob's house.

* * *

"Baby, what's wrong?" Bob asked, for the 100th time that morning. Amy, as odd as it was, did not say one word to him. Was it something he did or said? He silently wondered about who pissed his girlfriend off and how. Laying his tall but in shape figure against her locker, he watched as she pried it open and got out her books.

"I'm so stupid." she finally said, tears already starting to form at the corner of her eyes. Bob saw that she was about to cry and immediately put his left hand on her back so he could comfort her.

"No, you're not stupid Amy. I promise you that."

"Yes I am Bob, look at me. I'm a pregnant mess!" She exclaimed in between her cries. She was sobbing uncontrollably now, trying to breathe. She held onto her locker door while banging her head against it.

"Why did I do this to myself, I-"

"Shhhhh, it's okay Ames. Just relax-"

"I'm so dumb Bob. I'm pregnant at the age of 17! Why am I so du-"

"Amy, listen to me, you can't say things like that-"

"I'm fat. I look like a whale!"

It was no use. Amy's hormones were legit out of whack and they were spiraling out of control right before Bob's eyes. The students that crowded the hallways started to stare and whispered comments about the scene before them. Bob didn't care, they didn't know what it was like to be the pregnant girl in school or the boy who got a girl pregnant. He loved Amy and he would always be there for her, no matter what.

He eventually got her to calm down then held her against his chest.

"Amy, beautiful, listen to me. Okay, are you listening?" He asked, still holding her against him.

"Yes" she answered as he continued to rub her back.

"You are not stupid. You're nowhere near it babe. If anything, this is all my fault and I-"

"Bob, please, don't be ridiculous. We created this baby together. Do not let my mothers twisted words get to you." She quickly corrected him, her blue eyes glossy and puffed. Her face was red and her eyeliner was smudged. He smiled at the sight before him. He had never seen something so beautiful. Despite the mess she was, she was still extremely attractive.

"I guess you're right. Hey, everything will be okay Amy. I promise. I'm not going anywhere" Bob vowed. Amy looked into his equally blue pupils then smiled through her tears.

"I know babe. I know."

The small blonde reached out for a hug and got a tight, comforting one in return.

* * *

"Oh my god, it's a boy!" Amy shouted as soon as she entered the Duncan household.

Linda rushed down the stairs and joined her son and daughter-in-law in the living room.

"Oh my goodness! Let me see a picture!" She exclaimed while Amy dug into her purse to get it out.

"Here he is, six months and very healthy."

Bob held Amy's bulging waist and watched as his mother teared up at the sonograms.

"Wow, he looks so tiny. I can't believe it. I'm going to be a grandmother." Linda said, wiping at her tears. Amy pulled away from her boyfriend and hugged her mother-in-law tightly. Despite Linda's annoying comments and hideous clothing choices, Amy knew she was a good person and appreciated all of her help. She also knew she was going to be a wonderful grandmother to her son.

"Congratulations, to the both of you. I know most parents wouldn't say this to their pregnant teens, but, I'm so proud of you Amy. Despite the daily stress, you still manage to look beautiful and take care of yourself." Amy couldn't help but tear up and give Linda one last hug.

"Thank you."

* * *

Amy stood outside her porch, her left hand intertwined with Bob's. She stared at the familiar house before her, a bit nervous. Bob kissed the top of Amy's head and looked down at her so he could see the expression on her face.

"You ready to show them?"

"No."

"Ames, I'm sure your dad wants to know. And your mom-"

"Will just have another stupid comment to say. I don't think she even deserves to see her grandson when he's born." Amy sadly looked down at her feet and sighed. She really wanted her mother to be more accepting and supportive, but that seemed impossible.

"C'mon, let's go inside. If your mom says something insulting, I'll just ignore her." Bob promised, looking into his girlfriends eyes. She approached the door then got her key out so she could open it. As soon as they got inside, Hank was sitting on the living room couch, reading one of his many books from the bookshelf in the basement. At the sight of the two teens, he immediately smiled and welcomed them in.

"Hey Amy, hey Bob, you came at a good time. I just made a fresh batch of cookies. Mint?" He offered, looking at them.

"No thanks dad, um, I have something to show you. And mom, but guess she's not here" Amy said, searching the house for her.

"She's not, she went to Richard's soccer practice. They should be back soon hun. What is it that you want to show me?" He asked curiously. Amy reached into her purse and got the ultrasound photo of her son out. Hank took the photo into his hands and stood with a blank expression on his face.

"Oh my, it's so little."

"He, dad. He's tiny. I know."

"It's a boy?" Hank couldn't believe what he was looking at. He was looking at his future grandson, a little fetus that he would someday take to tons of baseball games and teach him all that he needed to know about sports. Especially golf, his favorite. Tears began to blind his eyes as he looked at his daughters stomach. He put a single hand on her belly then rubbed it gently.

"Wow Ames, this is just... I'm speechless. Congratulations sweetie." Hank said, reaching out for a hug. Bob smiled at the sight before him. He knew Hank would be the most happy about this.

"You better make sure my daughter and grandson get everything their hearts desire. Got it?"

"Yes Hank, I promise." Bob vowed, shaking hands with the man before him.

Just then, Petunia and her son Richard had walked through the door.

"What's going on?" She asked, flashing a glare at Bob.

"Amy and Bob have something to show you." Hank told the woman before him. Petunia kept her eyes on Bob while moving towards Amy.

"What is it?"

"Your grandson."

Petunia took the ultrasound photo into her hands and sighed.

"Well, at least he doesn't have your head Bob." Petunia commented while giving her daughter the photo. She walked past them and ascended the stairs, entering her bedroom and shutting the door behind her. Richard stood before his sister completely clueless, reaching out for the picture.

"So, I'm gonna have a nephew?" He said, breaking the silence. Amy tried hard to fight back the tears that dared to roll down her cheeks.

"Yeah, you are." She answered in a low tone. Richard smiled while handing it back.

"Sweet!" He exclaimed, heading towards the kitchen so he could grab a snack. As soon as the twelve year old was gone, Hank pulled his daughter into a tight embrace and let her cry on his chest.

* * *

"She didn't even look happy! All she could do was insult Bob then walk away! That's so wrong dad! She doesn't even love her own grandson!" Amy shouted, her face red and fists clenched. Hank and Richard watched as Amy paced the living room floor. They both knew there was no way in controlling her. Expecting a fight, Hank awaited for Petunia's arrival. She had gone out to meet up with some of her friends but said she'd be back in an hour. Once she heard Amy's loud and angry tone, an argument was bound to start. So both Richard and Hank stood with the blonde, for when things got ugly.

"What's wrong with her?! What did grandma and grandpa do that made her so bitter?!" Amy continued to yell, still pacing back and forth.

"Amy, you have to calm down. There's a baby inside of you, remember that!" Hank said, hoping his daughter would at least lower her voice.

One could only hope for so much.

"What's with all of this yelling?" Petunia announced, entering her 2-story home. Hank stood up and so did Richard, who was already next to his sister.

"It's nothing, Amy's just a bit upset. It'd be better if you just went upstairs." Her husband responded. Petunia stared at her family before her, then locked eyes with her daughter.

"Why? Amy, what's wrong?" She questioned, getting closer. Richard stepped in front of his sister, holding her back.

"YOU'RE what's wrong, mom!" Amy replied over her little brothers head.

"Me? What in the world did I do to deserve such disrespect from you Amy? I thought I raised you well."

"Oh, don't you dare throw that in my face! You know what you did!" Amy shouted, moving Richard out of her way. She was now face to face with Petunia, the only thing separating them was her belly. Whether it was the hormones or not, Amy Blankenhooper had lost complete control.

"No Amy, I don't."

"Amy, please, just calm down-"

"I'm tired of your shit, mom! I mean, if you don't love me that's fine! But your own grandson? How could you?"

Petunia couldn't believe the words that left her daughters mouth. For once in her life, she had nothing to say. In a low voice, she responded.

"You don't think I love you? Amy, I... I'm gonna go." With that said, Petunia walked back out the house and got into her car, tears filling her eyes. She had no idea on where to go, so she sat there for a while, thinking.

Suddenly, the passenger door swung open and in came Amy.

"I, um, I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I really am. That was horrible of me, mom."

Petunia stared at her steering wheel, unresponsive. She looked at her daughter for a moment, still obviously hurt by her words.

"Mom-"

"Do you really feel that way? Do you really feel like I don't love you? Amy, I have given you everything since the day you were born. I just don't understand."

"I know, I know. I just... I really don't feel like you're proud of me. Not that theirs anything to be proud of..." Amy stopped what she was saying and put her head into her hands. Petunia noticed her actions from the corner of her eye but was too guilty to look at her.

"Amy sweetie, princess, I am proud of you. I may not be proud of the stupid things you've done, like dating Bob and countless of other things that involve Bob, but, my grandson..."

"If you don't love him or accept him, that's on you. He's gonna be a great kid. If you don't want to be apart of his life, that's your loss."

"How could you think that? Of course I want to be apart of MY grand baby's life. Like I said, you've made some stupid decisions in your life but that baby that you're carrying now isn't one of them. You may be young and you may be dumb, but, I do love you." Petunia wiped at her eyes then looked at Amy.

"You were my first daughter. My angel. Amy, I love you with all of my heart. I know I have a rather different way of showing it but... It's there." Amy smiled then reached out to hug her mother. Ever since they found out she was pregnant, things were bad. There wasn't a single nice moment between them, just constant arguments and days of pure silence. Today, for the first time in what felt like forever, they were able to have a nice moment, just the two of them. Together.

"Now, let me see that picture." Petunia said with a smile as Amy dug into her left pocket to get it.

"He's gonna be handsome. I know it." Amy took a moment to look at her mother while she admired the picture of the baby.

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too, Amy. Don't you ever forget it." Petunia answered, giving her daughter a smile.

* * *

Richard woke up to soft crying and silently wondered where it came from. It of course had to be from somewhere in the house but he had no idea where. Pulling his blanket from him, he lazily got up and approached his bedroom door. Debating on whether he should find out who it was, the cries got louder. Making a final decision, he exited his room and approached the blonde's door, now knowing where it came from. His dark brown hair and big brown eyes made him seem like an alien compared to his family. His mother's side of the family were full of blondes. If it wasn't for his father, who had the same color hair and eyes as him, people would say that he wasn't Petunia's son or Amy's sister. Without hesitation, he knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"W-Who is it?"

Amy was definitely the one who was crying.

"It's me, Richard. Open up Ames."

"No, go away."

"C'mon. I just wanna help you."

Amy reluctantly opened her door then sat on her bed. Her eyes were blood-shot red and Richard knew that wasn't good. He stared at her belly and noticed how big she had gotten. She was now 7 months, with only two more months until her due date. She was admittedly scared to go into labor but tried not to think about it. Richard sat beside his sister then spoke.

"What's wrong Ames?"

Silence. Sniffling. More silence.

"My life." She finally replied, twiddling her thumbs.

"Yeah, well, life sucks. What can you do?"

"End it?"

Richard rolled his eyes.

"No, that's ridiculous. Look, I know you're pregnant and all, which means you're moody, but, don't say that. Okay?"

Amy wiped her nose with her shirt then laid her head on her little brothers shoulder.

"You're right, I am moody. And miserable."

Richard laughed.

"You know, I've always wanted you to be miserable, which Is why I put you through hell these years. Funny how I didn't even have to lift a finger this time, huh?"

Amy couldn't help but smile, pushing her brother to the side.

"You little rat, I hate you."

"I'm pretty sure I hate you more." Richard said with a smile.

"So, do you wanna know why I'm upset or...?"

"Well, duh. Don't tell me I woke up for nothing." He continued to joke.

"It's just that... I was thinking. What if I can't provide my son with everything that he needs? What if I turn out to be a horrible mother?" Amy expressed, her fears getting the best of her. Richard sighed then grabbed his sister's hand, holding it tight. Amy was a bit shocked by this but let it happen anyway. Richard would normally use that very hand to hit her or to throw something at her for calling him a bad name. Well, there was a first time for everything.

"You're going to be a great mother Ames, I know it. Just don't get all batshit crazy on the kid and I'm sure you'll be fine."

Amy giggled then threw a pillow into her brothers face.

"Hey! I'm not crazy!"

"You peed in Mrs. Wilson's front lawn just because she told you that you looked fat last summer."

Okay, so the boy had a point. Maybe she was a little crazy. And? At least her son would be entertained.

"Well, can't argue with that one. I'm just scared Richie. I want him to have a good life." Amy shared. Richard gently squeezed her hand as a sign of comfort then let go.

"He will. Now, go to sleep. It's past your bedtime."

Amy flung another pillow at her brother, laughing afterwards.

"Goodnight, butthead."

"Goodnight, lunatic."

Richard walked back to his room with a small, inevitable smile creeping up on his face.

* * *

"Move! You idiot head!" Richard shouted, throwing popcorn at his older sister. Amy's mouth hung open, flinging some of her popcorn back.

"How about you move your ass OUT of the living room! I need to have my feet raised."

"Says who?"

"Jesus."

Richard was getting frustrated.

"MOM! Amy won't move her fat feet off the couch so I can sit and watch the movie!" he shouted as his mother descended the stairs.

"Hey! My feet aren't fat, you weasel! They're swollen!" Amy protested. Her bowl of popcorn was resting idly at the top of her 8-month belly. Petunia walked into the living room with her hands crossed against her chest.

"Richard, what's the problem?"

"Amy won't move her enormous feet so I can sit."

"I'm gonna shove this bowl right up your-"

"AMY! Okay, Richard, Amy needs to keep her feet raised. Doctors orders." Petunia briefly explained, cutting her daughter off.

"What the hell for?!"

"Richard, lower that tone. The doctor says she need lots of rest. Remember what happened two nights ago? We don't want that to happen again." Petunia reminded him. The young boys face cringed while reminiscing on what happened exactly two nights before. His sister almost gave him a heart attack, managing to scare not only him but all the neighbors on their block. Petunia's screams is what awoken Hank from his deep slumber and the sound of an ambulance awoken everyone in the neighborhood. The reason this all started was because Amy, who was feeling sick and vomited everything she ate, had fainted in her bedroom. Richard unfortunately had to be the one to witness it. Her face grew pale and she felt so cold, he was convinced that she was going to die. He knew he wouldn't want that to happen again. Sure, he hated her guts and wanted to throw her out of a window at times, but what twelve year old who has an older sister or a sister in general didn't? He snapped out of his flashback then looked at Amy, who was giving him a weird stare.

"Earth to dweeb, is anyone home?" She said, stuffing her face with popcorn after.

Richard sighed then sat on the floor in front of the couch she laid on.

"You're lucky my nephew is in there. Cause if not, you'd be dead for that." He threatened, stealing popcorn out of her bowl.

**The End**

* * *

**So... Leave a review? Please let me know what you think! BTW, WHICH STORY SHOULD I CONTINUE? FAR FROM GONE OR SUPERHUMAN? REVIEW!**


End file.
